1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a windscreen wiper device, particularly for automobiles, comprising an elastic, elongated carrier element, as well as an elongated wiper blade of a flexible material, which can be placed in abutment with a windscreen to be wiped, which wiper blade is of the flat blade type and includes at least one groove, in which groove a longitudinal strip of the carrier element is disposed, wherein the windscreen wiper device further comprises a mounting head for transferring a reciprocal movement to the wiper blade.
It is noted that the present invention is not restricted to cars, but also refers to rail coaches and other (fast) vehicles.
2. Related Art
Such a windscreen wiper device is known from European patent publication no. 1 514 752 (Federal-Mogul S. A.). The windscreen wiper device described in this European patent publication comprises a mounting head mountable on a drive shaft and an arm member pivotally connected to the mounting head by means of a pivot pin, wherein the arm member has a substantially U-shaped cross-section near the pivot pin comprising two side walls, wherein a part of the mounting head extends between the side walls and beyond the pivot pin.
A disadvantage of the windscreen wiper arm known from the above European patent publication is that it comprises many complex parts with a dedicated shape, wherein reference is made to the oscillating arm described therein consisting of a plastic arm member at one end thereof pivotally connected to a mounting head by means of a pivot pin and at the other end thereof folded around a rod-like part. Obviously, this needs complex machinery, tools, with all the expenses involved.